


someday, i won't have to wait for you.

by paleromantic



Series: tumblr prompts. [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, andrew doesn't play exy in this, andrew is an english major, neil is a dumbass and andrew is Gay, tutor!andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: Wymack raised an eyebrow, hand still raised in preparation to knock again. “Damn kid, you look like shit.”Neil gave him a thin smile. “Gee, thanks. Was that all you came here for?”Wymack rolled his eyes and then shoved his hand in his pocket. “Shut the fuck up. Did you know you’re failing two classes?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm a gremlin who can't just do a simple prompt, sue me. I hope y'all enjoy this!

“Josten, open your fucking door!”

Neil groaned and sat up in his bed, scrubbing his face with the back of his hand. “What? I was sleeping!”

The knocking that had woken him up the first time started again, and he threw the blankets off his legs with a huff. The floor was cold when his feet hit it, and he padded quickly over to open the door.

Wymack raised an eyebrow, hand still raised in preparation to knock again. “Damn kid, you look like shit.”

Neil gave him a thin smile. “Gee, thanks. Was that all you came here for?”

Wymack rolled his eyes and then shoved his hand in his pocket. “Shut the fuck up. Did you know you’re failing two classes?”

Neil grimaced. “English lit, which I didn’t even want to take. It doesn’t matter, I’m passing all my other classes.”

“The thing is, it does matter. You’ve gotta pass all your classes to stay on the team, Neil.”

Neil frowned. “Coach, come on.”

“I can’t do anything for ya, kid. College regulations, y’know?”

Neil groaned. “What will I do, then?”

“Find a tutor.” Wymack hummed. “Maybe ask around the team? I’m sure that someone knows someone who could help.”

Neil grimaced. “Maybe I could just drop out.”

Wymack snorted. “Quit being so dramatic, you little shit. Just find a tutor, and start passing the amn class, okay?”

Neil nodded, and sighed. “Yes coach.”

“And get some sleep, you look like shit.”

Neil flipped him off, before shutting the door again, resting his head against the cool wood. He hated English Lit, he didn’t want to spend any more time on it, never mind with a stranger that would force him to pay attention to it. He banged his head against the door lightly, before walking over to the bed and sinking down onto the bed.

“Fuck.”

********************

“Aaron, please. You’re good at all of this, you must know someone. I’ve already asked everyone else.”

Aaron took his helmet off, and then frowned. “I’m good at all of this?”

Neil waved his hand, in a vague gesture. “You know… studying… college. Passing classes.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, but then put his helmet under his arm. “What class is it again?”

“Introduction to English Literature.” Neil said glumly, picking at his nails. “I need to pass it, to stay on the team. It’s a stupid rule.”

“It’s only the stupid rule if you’re a dumb jock.” Aaron shrugged, before snorting at the offended expression on Neil’s face. “My brother’s an English Lit tutor. I can ask him if he’ll tutor you, if you want.”

Neil blinked. “Wait, really? That would be ideal.”

Aaron snorted. “Come back and tell me that again after you meet him.”

Neil frowned and opened his mouth as if to speak again, but Aaron cut him off. “Are we done here? Katelyn is waiting outside.

Neil nodded, and then watched as Aaron left. That was one problem solved, at least. His brother couldn’t be that bad, surely. Neil had met a lot of bad people in his life, so he was pretty sure that he could handle an English Lit tutor.

It was only until the end of the year, anyway. Neil could handle it.

********************

**_Is this Andrew Minyard? Aaron gave me this number, and he said that you agreed to tutor me._ **

_10am Saturday, Study room 3._

****

**_..... Okay. Nice to meet you too._ **

 

 

Neil wasn't often early to study, wasn't often early to anything really. Still, he didn't think that Andrew would take very kindly to him being late to their very first study session, so he hurried up as he made his way across campus to the library. It was raining, so he took a second to try and get as much water out of his hair as he could before entering, using his student card to open the door. He had no idea where the study rooms were, though, so he stood by the entrance before picking a direction to walk.

He arrived just on time, after getting directions from a frazzled looking girl who had been muttering mathematical formulae to herself, and he opened the door quietly. He knew exactly how she felt, and he had had to fight the urge to just stay and study math with her, rather than go and do English.

Andrew looked up from his phone, raising a pale eyebrow. “Punctual? Aaron warned me that you mightn’t be.”

Neil opened his mouth, and then shook his head. “Probably dumb luck, honestly.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, and then tossed a book up onto the desk. “Come on, let’s get this over with then.”

Neil sighed and then sat down in one of the comfortably padded seats, taking off his coat and draping it over the back of it. “Do I have to read the book?”

Andrew stared at him, pressing his lips together and then picking up the book, flipping through it. “No, you don’t have to read the fucking book, you heathen. This is my copy, the important parts are highlighted.”

Neil almost smiled in relief, and he reached out to take it, careful not to touch Andrew’s hands. “You’re a lifesaver. Thank you so much for helping me with this-”

“I never said I would help you, Aaron should stop putting words in my mouth.”

Neil frowned. “What? But you said-”

“I said that I would meet you, and if you managed to retain my interest then I’d consider tutoring you.” Andrew sat back in his seat and grabbed his bag. “Otherwise, you fail your course, and you have to drop out. My heart, it bleeds for you.”

“Where do you get off from being an asshole?” Neil huffed, and then opened the first highlighted passage, scanning it quickly. “I need help.”

“And I need a bottle of whiskey, and a Lamborghini. We don’t always get what we want.” Andrew still looked bored, but Neil was almost sure that he saw a glint of amusement there.

“Tell you what, if I pass this class then I’ll buy you your own body weight in whiskey.” Yeah, definitely a spark of interest now. “How’s that?”

“And if I help you, and you still fail?”

Neil hummed, and thought about it. “Then you try out for the Exy team.”

“Not a fucking chance.”

Neil laughed. “I didn’t peg you for a coward, but I guess I’m wrong.”

Andrew glared at him for almost a full minute, and Neil let the silence last until the other man broke it again.

“Fucking fine, you junkie.”

Neil grinned widely. “I believe we have a deal then, Mr. Minyard. Wanna get started on these notes, then?”

Andrew snatched the book back and opened the first page, before raising his gaze to stare Neil down. “Open your fucking notebook, then.”

********************

“Andrew agreed to see you again?” Aaron frowned. “Did you pay him, or something?”

Neil scoffed, and then crossed his arms. “You know, some people happen to think that I’m very pleasant to be around.”

Aaron didn’t look impressed. “That’s because Boyd was dropped on his head as a child. That’s the only way that anyone could enjoy talking to you.”

“You enjoy talking to me!”

Aaron made a face. “That’s a fucking lie, Josten.”

Neil snorted. “Then why do we talk so much? Admit it, we’re both assholes and we bond over it.”

Aaron waved him off. “Just fucking go away, Josten. Maybe Andrew will kill you, that way I don’t have to.”

“Oh, you say such sweet things to me, Aaron.” Neil rolled his eyes, and then put his helmet back on, running over to continue with his drills. Aaron watched him, and then took out his phone to text his brother.

 

**_Please don’t tell me you like him._ **

****

_Aaron, we’ve spoken about that word before._

**_Andrew._ **

****

_Aaron._

**_You can’t get with someone on my fucking team, he’s my_ friend _._**

****

Aaron grimaced. He couldn’t believe that Josten was actually his friend, but there it was. He didn’t want it to get awkward on the team after Andrew inevitably broke things off with Neil, in a messy and painful way. That was how it usually went, and Aaron didn’t want to deal with that again. He didn’t mind Neil, and he needed Exy to get his damn degree, so he could get into a good Med school.

 

**_Just don’t fucking break him, okay? He’s our best bet at the finals._ **

 

Andrew didn’t reply, not that Aaron had expected him to. He sighed, and then stashed it in his bag, heading to the showers. All he wanted was a drama-free life.

It didn’t seem like he was going to get one, though. Not as long as he was friends with Neil, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lowkey forgot this fic existed a little bit but here's a part two! Enjoy <3 It's kinda shit, but fluffy andreil!

Neil’s coffee was going cold, so Andrew had helped himself to it, grimacing at how bitter it was before adding five packets of sugar. He’d stolen them from the library coffee dock before their study session had started- he had planned on just eating them from the packet but they suited this purpose much better.

Neil wrinkled his nose. “How do you drink that?”

Andrew met his eyes, and then took a long sip before putting it down. “Focus on your essay, Josten.”

Neil huffed and looked back down at his laptop, starting to type again. Andrew, despite not having wanted to tutor him in the first place, seemed to take the job very seriously. Neil wasn’t really complaining though- his grades had never been better. He paused in his typing then to grab his notebook, turning the page and reading over the notes he had written before going back to writing his essay. He was almost done, thankfully. He only had a conclusion and a reference list left to do, and those weren’t too bad once the rest of the essay was done. Then, Andrew would look over it and tell him what needed to be changed and he would change it.

He could see Andrew out of the corner of his eye, thumbing casually through the latest book that he was reading and taking frequent sips of Neil’s coffee. They’d gotten a nice place in the library that day, and the sunlight filtering through the plants by the window cast weird shadows on the table, catching Andrew’s hair and turning his eyes whiskey gold when he looked over towards the window. Neil sighed and forced his eyes back to the laptop he was using.

He wasn’t stupid, despite what his friends said sometimes when they were all joking together. He knew that he liked Andrew- the man was attractive, absolutely, but it was more his personality that held Neil’s interest. Andrew was sharp, and intelligent, and if Neil wasn’t completely mistaken then he was almost sure that Andrew might share he same impression of him.

Still, that could wait.

Once he finished his conclusion, he turned to his list of handwritten references and then started to type them up, blanking on the formatting a little.

“Hey Andrew, is there something that goes between the title of the source and the publisher?”

Andrew looked over at him, rolling his eyes before rattling off a list. “Author, title of source, title of container, other contributors, version, number, publisher, publication date, location.”

Neil shook his head. “Not all of us have perfect memories.”

“A pity, really.” Andrew dog eared his page and then moved over closer to where Neil was, looking over at his screen and reading quickly. “Good use of source, there.”

Neil smiled at the praise, and then turned the laptop towards Andrew slightly. “Can you check my point there? I’m not sure if it’s strong enough.”

Andrew scanned it and then hummed quietly. “Loss of innocence and it’s relationship to the development of the ideas of childhood in the enlightenment is a good once, but I think it could be backed up better. Look for more sources later and add it in, the essay isn’t due for another week.”

Neil made a note of that in his notebook and then nodded. “Thanks, Andrew.”

Andrew didn’t answer, but he didn’t move away either.

With a little help from Andrew here and there, Neil finally got through the rest of his references, finding some better sources on the university database and downloading them before shutting his laptop.

“Do you want to grab another coffee before we leave?”

Andrew nodded and they made their way back to the coffee dock. It was significantly more full than it had been the first time around, with students all sitting around with their laptops and notebooks open in front of them, talking animatedly. Neil ordered another cappuccino for himself, while Andrew ordered his usual sugary monstrosity of a coffee. Just the _name_ of it gave Neil a toothache, but he found it annoyingly endearing. While they waited, they stood together beside the desk where the sugar and milk were.

“Hey, Andrew?”

Andrew looked at him, and Neil swallowed before bracing himself. “Would you want to go out sometime?”

Judging by his expression, that had been the last thing that Andrew had expected Neil to say. It didn’t look unwanted, though.

Still, Andrew shook his head. “Ask me again after the exams, Josten.”

“What? Why?”

Andrew snorted. “Just because I singlehandedly saved your scholarship, doesn’t mean you have to take me out as thanks.”

“That’s not what I-” Neil started, ignited, but Andrew cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

“After the exams, Neil.”

Neil was going to argue again, but they were interrupted by the barista calling out Neil’s name, coffee in hand. He went to get it, and soon after Andrew’s order was finished too.

“Fine, after the exams then.”

Andrew looked vaguely amused- maybe he did actually think that Neil just wanted to thank him for tutoring him. Neil wrinkled his nose.

“Andrew, I like y-”

Andrew covered his mouth with his hand. “Aaron is waiting for you. Use those sources and the essay should be fine, Neil.”

He waited until Neil nodded to remove his hand, and before Neil could speak again he had already left the coffee dock, leaving Neil alone in the process.

Neil sighed, and went outside to find Aaron. Practice would be starting soon, and he would be able to distract himself from thinking about Andrew. Hopefully, at least.

**********

Neil finished his final exam in just over an hour, but since they weren’t allowed to leave the exam hall until the full time had passed, he sat there for just over twenty minutes doing nothing but idly flip through his answer booklets, before watching the clock. For the last couple of minutes, though, he planned what he was going to say to Andrew.

The exams had gone well- way better than Neil could have dreamed of at the beginning of the year, and it was all thanks to Andrew. Still, that wasn’t the reason that Neil wanted to ask him out. He _liked_ Andrew- liked the sarcastic jokes that the man made, the way that he could recite Shakespeare like he had made it up himself, the way that he obviously loved Aaron despite the way that he mocked him all the time. It had nothing to do with the fact that Andrew had helped with Neil’s grades- unless, of course, it had to do with the kindness that Andrew had shown while he was doing it.

Neil knew what he wanted to do, then, when the invigilators finally allowed them to leave the hall. Matt had offered to drive him home from the exam, but he texted him quickly to tell him that he didn’t need it, that he had to go somewhere before going back to the dorms.

The walk across campus was quick enough, although Neil stopped in the café to get Andrew and himself coffee. Hopefully the man would be home- it would be pretty awkward if he wasn’t now.

Andrew lived in a nice looking apartment by the river, and Neil jogged up the stairs before pressing the buzzer.

There was a couple of seconds of silence, before it buzzed again. “What do you want?”

“Andrew, let me up.”

A pause. “Don’t you have an exam right now?”

Neil smiled. “Finished all of my exams, now.”

Andrew buzzed him in, and he made his way up the rest of the stairs easily until he arrived at Andrew’s door. The man had already opened it, and he was standing with his arms crossed in the doorway.

“I got you coffee.” Neil held it out and Andrew took it, taking a sip and then regarding him suspiciously.

“Did you need something?” Andrew leaned against the door again. “Or do you just want to come in?”

Neil stepped inside, and then inhaled. “You know, smoking inside isn’t allowed.”

Andrew pointed up to where the smoke alarm had been covered with a plastic bag. “Do you think I’m some sort of idiot?”

Neil laughed. “No, of course not.”

He sat on the couch and watched as Andrew moved around the apartment, waiting until he was sitting down too to talk. “My exams went well, so your Exy career is safe.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Non-existent, you mean.”

Neil smirked. “We’ll get you playing once day.”

“Good luck with that. I’m assuming you didn’t come here for some small talk?”

Neil crossed his leg and drank some of his coffee. “You said to wait until after my exams to ask you out. Or do I have to make an appointment for that?”

Andrew pressed his lips together. “You actually want to go out with me.”

“I have for weeks now, Andrew. Is that a yes?”

Andrew sighed, and took another drink. “Yes. Nowhere that doesn’t offer desserts.”

Neil laughed. “That won’t be a problem.”

Andrew shook his head and then took out his phone, typing for a couple of seconds before watching his screen. His lips twitched upwards into a smile.

“Renee and Aaron just won three hundred dollars.”

Neil grinned. “The others were stupid enough to bet against them, they deserve it.”

“Full of yourself, aren’t you?”

“You like it.”

Andrew didn’t argue with him, so Neil counted it as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this is "Perhaps you'll take me out one day- or do I have to make an appointment but I wanted to split it into two chapter, I promise that we'll get there.


End file.
